Our Nightmares
by SmidgenGirl
Summary: Plagued by nightmares, Draco and Hermione come to an silent understanding. This doesn't mean anything. Nothing has changed. The reason- they each just need someone regardless if they are the enemy, for no one else seems to understand.
1. Chapter 1

"Granger! Wake up already!"

"Come on, Granger!"

"It's only a dream!"

"It's okay, Hermione! You're safe" they whisper, this time right next to my ear.

I launch forward a scream caught in my throat. Malfoy hovers in front of me, my face pressed close to his chest. He shrinks back as I try to control my breathing. "She was. . . she was right there. I swear. . . she was there."

His silver eyes harden at my words. I take in what is not Malfoy Manor, but instead my dorm room at Hogwarts. Tears marked my face, my throat tortured from screaming. I freeze in realization that I was merely dreaming before bursting into silent tears.

It had seemed so real.

Malfoy steps back, waiting for me to calm down, before realizing that wouldn't be happening any time soon. His hand reaches up to pull at his hair, watching me.

"She's no where near here, Granger. The war is over." His words are quiet.

"I-I know." My tears slow down until the only remaining indicator of my breakdown is the redness of my face. "Sorry, it won't happen again."

He turns on his heel, gliding towards my door before glancing back at me. saying, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

It isn't until he has left that I realize he called me Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

That moment of truce between Malfoy and I was over a week ago, and like I had promised he never again was troubled with my night terrors. If a girl screams in a room with a silencing spell on it, does she really make a noise?

The answer is yes, for she still wakes up gasping for breath, throat raw, tears pouring down her face, unable to escape the terrors of war that haunt her in her most vulnerable state.

You would think that sharing a common room with someone would mean constantly crossing paths, but on the contrary I never saw Malfoy. I was gone before he came out of his room in the morning, and he didn't come back till long after I had escaped to my room at night. This was just fine with me, for I don't know how I would react if we did come across each other, or how he would react for that matter.

I approached our portrait, muttering the password before stepping inside. I step in, inhaling quickly as I find Malfoy sat on the couch across from the fireplace. I step further into the room, my movement grabbing his attention from the book resting in his lap.

He looks up startled, eyes widening at my entrance. Standing abruptly, he snaps his book shut. "I thought," he hesitates, "I assumed you would be at Hogsmeade." I shake my head, "Harry and Ron went for quidditch supplies, and I rather not subject myself to the boredom."

Malfoy nods vacantly, eyes traveling from me to his room. "I'm only going to read for a little while, mind if I sit?" I ask while moving towards the armchair near the couch. He hesitates, before sitting back down. "Just don't bother me, Granger."

I roll my eyes as I sink into the seat, opening my book to where I left off. We sit in companionable silence, the only noise filling the room being the turning of pages and the crackling of the fire.

After what seems like hours pass, I set down my book stretching my aching body. I stand moving over to the small kitchen situated in the corner of the common room. "I'm going to make myself a cup of tea, would you like some?" I ask surprising not only him but myself as well. I put on a kettle, before turning back to him.

He sits pondering my offer before I ask, "How do you take it?" I make my way around the kitchen grabbing what I need when he answers, "Just a bit of sugar." I nod in acknowledgement, as I step on my tip toes trying to reach a pair of mugs. Quickly giving up, I whip out my wand levitating them down onto the counter.

I pad back over to the chairs after fixing the teas, handing him his before sitting back down. He sets his book aside, using both hands to grasp his mug before taking a sip. He mutters a small thank you while staring off into the fire.

"Malfoy, how come you aren't in Hogsmeade?" I ask after a period of silence. His eyes flicker over to mine before adjusting to face me.

"Well, let's just say that some aren't quite ready to forgive me for my part in the war." His face is obviously uncomfortable with the topic. "Oh, well they won't stay mad forever, the ministry deemed you weren't guilty. I'm sure they are just looking for a face to blame, and yours just happens to be the only one around."

We sit for a few moments in silence, before I ask "How is your mom dealing?" Surprise flashes across his face before he answers, "House arrest is driving her stir crazy, she mourns for my father, so pretty much what you would expect."

"I'm sorry for your loss." I say quietly, having momentarily wishing I had chosen a different subject.

"I'm not." His face turns cold. "Neither should you." My face turns into one of shock. "But, he's your father . . ." I trail of awkwardly. He exhales in anger, "Don't question what you don't understand, Granger. No family is perfect, but ours is the furthest from it."

"Well, then I'm sorry for that too." I abandon my empty cup on the coffee table, before retrieving my book once again. I am once again captivated by the novel, no longer paying Malfoy any mind.

I am startled out of my reading by sudden noises from Malfoy. He lays on the couch, asleep with a pained expression on his face. Shouts are suddenly flowing from his mouth, before I'm flying across the room to him.

Crouched next to him, I listen as he shouts unintelligible words. He cries out apologies over and over again. I sit down on the couch next to his head, murmuring "It's just a dream. Wake up, Draco." His screams lessen as I work my hands up and down his arm. I lightly tap his cheek, until his eyes flutter open. The look in his eyes is one of pure fear until he recognizes me. His face pushes itself into my hand, closing his eyes softly, "Hermione" he sighs in what seemed to be a relieved way.

I almost yank my hand away from his face that is currently nuzzling my hand. Quite sure that he is barely awake, I murmur to him much like one would to a disgruntled child "You're alright. It's just a dream. You're safe."

In moments he is once again a sleep, but now with a serene look upon his face. Before this moment, I had never seen Malfoy with a look that was not angry, snarky or just plain disinterested. His head now rests against my lap, moving with each breath he takes.

I move to stand when a hand faintly grips the wrist hovering near his face. I whip to look at the man lying out before me. He makes no moves to show he is still awake.

A slight whisper escapes his lips, "She's safe."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up alone the next morning, a certain blonde ferret nowhere in sight. A random blanket strewn across my body as I lay perched against the arm of the couch. As I stand I feel each muscle strain from my previous position, yet at the same time, I have never felt more rested.

I peer around the common room looking for evidence of the previous night, but see no evidence of Malfoy every being there. I certainly wouldn't put it passed me to have dreamed the last moments of the night.

Dashing up the stairs to get ready, I hurry through my morning routine hoping I can still make it to lunch. My stomach grumbles warning me that I can't possibly miss another meal. When I enter the Great Hall the room is emptier than usual, probably due to the fact that it is only Sunday.

I plop next to Ginny, flashing a small smile to Harry and Ron. "Morning, Hermione." Harry greets me. Ron barely taking a moment to break away from his food nods to me in acknowledgment.

"How was Hogsmeade?" I ask as I grab some food. "Absolutely rubbish. The reporters would not leave us alone the entire time, and if it wasn't them it was someone wanting an autograph." Harry huffs in irritation. "We didn't even get to go look at the new quidditch stuff, and I heard they are coming out with a new broom and everything!" Ron adds annoyed.

"It wasn't that bad of a trip, boys. It was a nice enough day, especially since we got to get off school grounds." Ginny remarks optimistically. "We can always stop by next time."

"But I wanted some supplies for the upcoming try-outs!" Ron whines in response to his sister. I roll my eyes at his words, before my gaze drifts across the room.

Malfoy sits not speaking to the friends that surround him, merely poking at the plate of food in front of him with his fork. His face is tired, bags emphasizing the weariness in his eyes. I wonder how long he has been having problems sleeping.

"Hermione!", Ron suddenly shouts jerking me from my thoughts. Malfoy's eyes snap up to mine at the commotion, stormy gray eyes searching my face. I quickly turn to my friends a blush rising in my cheeks. "Yes, Ronald."

"You were staring at Malfoy. Did the git do something? If he did just tell us, we'll be sure to sort him out." I huff in response, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Ron."

Ron opens his mouth to respond, but Harry jumps in "We know that of course, right Ron? We were just wondering why you've been kind of, well, distracted recently?"

I sigh, "Sorry, I just have been kind of exhausted recently, you know studying for the NEWTs and all." I stand gathering my stuff before adding, "Speaking of, I really need to go study. If you need me I'll be in the library."

After retreating to the library I hurry to my back table. Far away enough from the entrance that I can't hear the bustle of other people, but still close to a window. I stack the table full of book before perching myself over the table.

It isn't my fault that I've been a little distracted, we all have been. I just tend to throw myself into reading when stressed, while they on the other hand avoided schoolwork like the plague. Malfoy understood, for I've seen him with a book in his hand on multiple occasions.

I fly though the books surrounding me; reading them over, taking notes on what I deem important. I watch as the sun outside lowers, and as the day drags on my exhaustion returns. I find my eyes drooping as I prop my head on my hand.

When I wake Malfoy is sat across from me, a novel once again in his hand. He looks up at my change in breathing, and I manage a small nod in his direction. I rub the sleepiness from my eyes, glancing around my surroundings. The library is dark, not a single person in sight. It's pitch black outside, rain pouring against the window.

"I'm starting to think I'm dreaming you up in my subconscious." I mutter once I have a better grip on reality. He smirks in reply, "Well I'm not surprised, lots of people fantasize about me, Granger."

I scoff at his suggestion, "Not what I meant, but I'm sure that is far from the truth. I just meant that I only ever seem to see you when one of us is nearly unconscious."

His eyes narrow, opening his mouth ready to argue, but I quickly interrupt his thought line. "How long?" I ask short and sweet, feeling no need to disguise my intentions. Malfoy's eyes search mine for a minute before sighing. He leans back, abandoning his book on the table before answering, "Somewhere in sixth year, but they've been more violent since the war started though. And you?"

"Since the Manor." We're both silent for a few moments, acknowledging the others words. "Dreamless sleep potion doesn't work for me." He nods, "Same for me."

More silence. "Do Potter and Weasley . . . ?", he trails off. I shrug before answering, "They have their own stuff to worry about."

"Last night was the first that I slept peacefully." I whisper, almost to myself.

He doesn't respond to my statement, but instead offers a simple, "Thank you."

I stand, using my wand to quickly return my books, before walking to stand right next to him and say, "Anytime." And I really meant it.


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing changed the next morning, although I didn't really expect it to. Maybe I had slightly hoped there would be a passing greeting as we went about our day, but nonetheless no words were exchanged. A mere nod was given when we passed each other on the way to breakfast, which was an improvement from our pastime of spitting curses the others way.

Professor Slughorn paced back and forth at the front his Advanced Potions class, as he read a letter that had only arrived moments ago. "It seems Headmistress McGonagall would like for the teachers to pair students in seats with a student from a different house." Groans chorused throughout the room, Ron's complaints overwhelming the others. "Rubbish! What if I get paired with a bloody Slytherin?"

"Quiet, Mr. Weasley" The Professor quickly silences the room before pointing to various students and directing them to a new desk. "Ah, Miss Granger, I'm sure as Head Girl you would not object to being partnered with the Head Boy, Mr. Malfoy?"

My face heats as the classes gaze shifts to me. "Of course not, Professor." I stand, gathering my books and quickly move to the recently vacated seat next to Malfoy, not once making eye contact with the blonde. The wait as Professor Slughorn pairs the rest of the class is agonizing, for neither of us make any moves to start a conversation.

"Today we will be brewing one of the most difficult potions to brew, most commonly known as Liquid Luck. The steps are very temperamental, and even the slightest mistake could be catastrophic. Very few have managed to successfully brew it, therefore the partners who do will be exempt from the final exam at the end of the year."

Whispers of excitement break out as students move in frenzy to start their potions. Malfoy turns towards me slightly, "How about I retrieve the ingredients, while you set up the cauldron?" I nod quickly before starting the prep work.

Working with Malfoy could go one of two ways, either we completely botch the assignment because we are unable to work together, or we somehow manage to put our wits together and accomplish this seemingly impossible task. Personally, I prefer the later.

When Malfoy returns we start immediately, no words exchanged. I start mincing ingredients while he grinds them into dust. One after the other we fly through the instructions, each of us anticipating the others next step. Exchanging tools back and forth, stirring while the other adds the ingredient, much like a well oiled machine.

We sit back, just waiting for the potion to reach a full boil, as I take a glimpse of the room. Potions boiling over, partners arguing, I specifically see Ron and Crabbe behind us adding rat tail to their potion when I recall no need for such an ingredient.

I turn back to Malfoy to find him staring at me. His eyebrows are raised as he appraises me. "We work well together." I stumble out. He quirks an eyebrow in response, and I hurry to expand my point, "I mean with potions, we work well as potions partners." Malfoy smirks, "I agree, it's nice to finally have a partner who isn't a bumbling idiot." I let out a bark of laughter before returning my gaze to Ron and Crabbe, "I'm frightened for what ghastly concoction they will conjure up."

"No, you daft oaf!" Ron's voice thundering through the class room. I whip around where I stand to see Crabbe dangling horned toad over the potion, ready to drop it any second.

"Everybody duck!" I shout moving to take cover. I feel hands pulling me down as a huge explosion shakes the room as their potions reacts to the ingredient. A body covers my own my back pressed to the floor. Then suddenly the person on top of me is screaming.

Malfoy's body covers me, his arms cradling me away from the blast that was only a mere foot from where we stood. I pull myself out from him slightly to see the skin on Malfoy's back boiling with red welts. The cauldron holding the potion had overturned, dribbling off the table and onto Malfoy.

I gasp grabbing hold of Malfoy, trying to pull him away from the potion. His mouth quickly clamps shut, holding any noises trying to escape. "Professor! Draco is hurt! Please, sir!"

My name escapes his lips, his voice cracking. I shush him trying to pull myself out from under him. "You're going to be okay, Malfoy. I promise"


	5. Chapter 5

**Just wanted to send a huge thank you to stephl99, who was my first reviewer! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

The war brought a great deal of pain to so many people, but watching Malfoy writher in pain as Madame Pomfrey poured dittany on his wounds was excruciating. His hands were clenched in fists, his knuckles turning white from the tension. With each drop of the liquid, his eyes shot wide in pain before rolling back.

I stood by the foot of his bed silent as I watched her fuss over him, internally cursing Ronald, Crabbe, and Malfoy. Ronald and Crabbe for being so utterly stupid that they would improvise ingredients, and Malfoy for not getting out of the way, for putting himself in danger.

"He'll be okay, Ms. Granger. Probably in a lot of pain for a while, but it'll fade eventually." She finally pulls her wand away from Malfoy's back, and moves aside revealing red skin peeling off. "I managed to heal his third-degree burn, but there is still residual scarring. I have some pain meds for him to take once every four hours, and I have some burn ointment that'll need to be applied twice a day."

Absentmindedly I nod, watching as she hurries back to her office after the leaving the supplies on the stand. I move to sit in the chair that accompanies Malfoy's bed, quietly observing him. He lies on his stomach, his once ivory skin now mangled from the acid like potion. Hours pass as I sit there; at some point I pull out a book to occupy myself.

The sound of his even breathing calms me, and eventually lulls me to a sleep of my own. When I wake those piercing gray eyes are staring me down, watching me. "Were you watching me sleep?" I ask as I come back to reality.

"And what exactly would you call what you've been doing all day long?" He responds with a smirk plastered on his face. The heat in my face rises as I roll my eyes. "I was making sure you were okay." The smirk on his face widens so I add quickly, "Since I'm the Head Girl and all I figured it would be proper."

Malfoy chuckles lightly at my face before wincing in pain. I move forward to help him adjust as he sits up. The blanket falls and I can't help but notice the body it hid from view. I avert my eyes awkwardly, before going back to his face. The light in his eyes alert me to the fact that he is making fun of me.

"Why did you do it? Cover my body with your own that is." The teasing in his eyes vanishes, his head turning away from me.

"I think that you've had enough pain for your lifetime, and I wasn't going to stand by and watch you get scarred again."

I glance down to where my mudblood scar is hidden under a concealment charm. He couldn't possibly have seen it. What did he mean by again? Then it hit me, maybe he remembers my time in his drawing room just as much as I did.

"I saw it that night when you were screaming from your nightmares. Whatever spell you are using must have worn off." He hesitated before asking, "How come you aren't able to heal it fully?"

"I've tried everything from potions to charms. I eventually figured out that she used a cursed blade, so I'll never forget what I am I suppose."

A hand shoots out grabbing my own bringing my eyes back to the face before me. "Please don't think of yourself like that, wear it proudly. Despite being muggleborn you were still able to beat me in every class since we were first years. You kept Potter alive all these years even with the darkest of wizards wanting his head. You survived and she did not, because you are better than her in so many ways."

My eyes burn with emotion, I look up trying not to let any tears out in front of him, but despite my efforts a single tear trails down my cheek and he quickly reaches up wiping it away.

"Thank you, Malfoy, for everything."

"Anytime, Granger."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I trail behind Malfoy as he stumbles back to our dorm, hissing with pain each step of the way. He had quickly put his macho man pretense back up after our touchy feely conversation, which apparently included refusing any help. I carry his medicine in my one hand before coming up behind him to support his one side.

Malfoy's head whips around to look at me, his mouth opening to protest. "We are almost there any way, so just let me help to ease my conscious a bit." He nods hesitantly at my words before continuing his journey to our dorm.

When we finally complete our arduous trek, I lightly ease him onto the couch. "Okay, I'm going to get you some water to take you medicine with and then we'll take you upstairs." He grumbles something about being able to take care of himself as I walk away, but not loud enough to be considered an actual complaint.

I drop the medicine in his hand, quickly handing him the glass. Our finger brush in the hand off, so I quickly retreat, busying myself over his burn cream. "Do you want to put this on down here or up there?" I ask lightly.

He takes a large gulp of water before nodding towards the stairs. I take his glass heading to the kitchen to put it into the sink as he heads upstairs. I trail behind him up the stair to his room.

He pulls of his shirt, taking the container from me and perching on the edge of his bed. He awkwardly tries to maneuver his arm around his back as he struggles to apply the cream. I watch him huff in frustration before moving forward to take back the container from his hands.

I push on his side, gesturing for him to move further onto the bed and to face away from me. I kneel on the bed behind him before hesitantly painting his back with the cream. He hisses in pain at first, tensing at my touch before he relaxes under my hands.

We sit there for a while, my hands smoothing over his quidditch toned body before I finally pull away. I cough awkwardly, "Okay, umm you should be good now." I stand capping the container and setting in on his nightstand. I pop into his bathroom, washing my hands of the cream before coming back out.

He sits in the same place, not having moved a muscle. I return to his bedside and pull back his covers gesturing for him to get under. Malfoy provides no protest, and fluidly slips under the sheets. I pull the cover back over him.

"Call me if you need anything. Sleep well, Draco."

I'm about to step out the door, when I hear his voice.

"Stay, just for tonight."

I turn back in surprise. "I promise just to sleep."

I surprise myself by silently moving back to his bed. He pulls up the covers and I slip under.

He turns out the light before whispering a simple, "Thank you, Hermione."


	6. Chapter 6

**I just want to thank everyone for the great reviews; they are definitely keeping me motivated. Sorry for the long wait, I had so many ideas on where to go next, and was struggling to choose one. Hope you like it. Xxx**

A pouring rain woke me in the morning. I inhaled deeply, breathing in an unfamiliar scent. My face pressed deeper into the intoxicating smell. The night before flashing in my mind, and I hesitantly opened my eyes.

I was cocooned between a wall and the man whose bed I shared. My head was nestled in his neck, his arms wrapped around my waist. My eyes widened at the surprisingly intimate position, but made no move to leave.

Thunder rumbled outside alerting me to the brewing storm outside. I fought the urge to check the time, knowing that I was in no rush as it was a Saturday. Should I get up and leave? Maybe pretending to be asleep for a little while would be an okay idea.

Deciding the later, I close my eyes and pushed my face closer to the warmth of his skin. The reality of what was happening never really hitting me, I pondered the moments of the night before. For the first time since the war, my sleep went without reliving my torture.

I didn't remember being awakened by the moans of a terrorized Malfoy, but he could have just been subdued by his pain meds. He did invite me, Mudblood Granger, into his bed for something completely innocent.

I laid there for ages, soothed by the sounds of his breathing. Sleep may have taken me at some point, but I couldn't mistake the feeling of a hand running through my hand.

I made no moves to reveal my consciousness, just letting the scene unravel. One of his hands lightly gripped my waist, as his other travel through my long hair. We laid there for minutes before he sighed, "I know you're awake."

My breathing hitched, before returning to its even tempo. I pulled back to get a better look at his face. His eyes pierced into mine in an unwavering stare. A loud strike of lighting broke the deadlock as my eyes flicked to the window.

I sat up, starting to move away from him, but the hand that had caressed my hair moved to my wrist, the other tightening on my waist. "I didn't mean you had to leave." His voice whispered, barely audible over the raging weather outside.

I slowly lie on my back on the bed, no longer curled around him, but still close enough to feel his skin brush my own. I turned my head to look up at him before asking, "How did you sleep?"

"Peacefully." His answer was short, but it seemed to convey everything it needed to. "You?" I blushed, "Same for me."

It was silent for a while, awkwardness seeping through each moment. I looked down to the arm that wrapped around my waist, and for the first time I got a good look at the mark that branded him.

At my gaze he tried to pull his arm away, but I quickly pulled it closer to me. I trace it lightly with my finger, before turning to him and asking quietly, "Do you ever regret it?" At my words he rips his arm away, before ripping off the cover and moving to stand next to the window.

His eyes harden and a hooded look takes over his face. "Regret what? Sacrificing my free will to him in order to protect my family? Not a bit. Do I wish that lives weren't lost? Of course!"

His voice slowly lost his anger, turning into one of remorse. "Do I regret standing there and watching as my deranged aunt tortured you? As she did unfathomable things to you, my own classmate."

I froze as his eyes searched my arm. "Every night . . . every night I relive that day, and every night I regret not saving you." His voice breaks at the end, his face turning to look out the window.

I stand, slowly creeping up to him as to not spook him. My feet were planted just behind him when I finally spoke, "Look at me."

When he didn't listen I cleared my throat, "Draco, look at me." He turned ever so slowly, his hesitation evident.

Then I did something I never could have seen myself doing . . .

I embraced him, standing on my tip toes as I wound my arms around his neck. He stiffened before relaxing, his arms moving to wrap around me. We stood there for what seemed like hours, but what could have only been mere minutes.

"I saw you step forward. You wanted to stop her, and I saw that, but I could never be more thankful to your mother for stopping you. Because we both know that if you had, it would have been both of us on that floor."

I led him back to his bed for gesturing for him to get back in. He did as he was told, and I soon joined him. We returned to our previous position, except this time I was running my hands through his hair. Soft murmurs escaped my lips, "Everything will be okay now."

 **So how was it? Okay? Not so great? Let me know. Reviews are very welcome!**


End file.
